


I Wasn't Looking For it (But I'm Glad I Found It)

by GabrielRSJ (blackbirdpuzzlepiece)



Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Drama, Multi, Polyamory, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdpuzzlepiece/pseuds/GabrielRSJ
Summary: After an argument before PAX Mark makes a rash decision that will change several lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to be mean to Amy at all! I love Amy and Mark and would never wish any ill will to them!!
> 
> Second note, I have a YouTube channel and I was wondering who would be interested in a Septiplier Sims series. It would probably have a story element to it because that's just how I normally play The Sims. Anyway if you're interested please leave a comment below and feel free to follow the channel.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVPAK71DbYPuJebXCKczjNQ?

It all happened so suddenly, but Mark wouldn't change it for the world...

It all started when he was getting ready to leave for PAX East. He had just finished zipping up his bag and turned to see Amy standing in the door.  
“I still don't see why you have to go without me. I mean how is this more important than going to see my parents?”  
“Amy...” he sighed. They'd had this discussion several times before. “We see your parents all the time. They come here. We go there. And it's not like they don't know me. Some of the people at PAX come specifically for me. And I told them that I'd be there. I'm not going to break my word.”  
“But it's my parent's 50th anniversary,” she said. “I'm sure the fans would understand.”  
“I'm sorry Amy. If you'd told me earlier I could've done something about this,” he said with a sigh. He headed downstairs. Tyler and Ethan would be here any minute to pick him up.   
“That's just it then isn't it?” Amy said following downstairs. Mark turned to her at the door. “The fans will always come before me.”  
“Amy you can't ask me to choose,” he said. “I don't mean for you to feel this way.”  
She rolled her eyes. “Whatever Mark. Just go. It doesn't matter what I say. I'm just second to millions of people. And that's not okay with me...I think we need to take a break.” He opened his mouth to try and talk to her when Tyler honked from the driveway. He sighed.   
“If that's what you want Amy.” He walked out to the car and threw his suitcase in the trunk before climbing in.   
“Morning man,” Tyler said.   
“Morning Tyler,” Mark said with a sigh. He buckled his seatbelt and they were on their way.  
“You and Amy still fighting?” Ethan asked, worried about his friend.  
“She said that I care more about the fans than her,” he said with a groan. Why couldn't he make her understand?   
“Do you?” Tyler asked.  
“No. It's not the same thing. It's like two different kinds of caring in equal amounts.” he said. “I feel bad about her having to go alone, but I already committed to going to PAX East and I won't pull out so last minute. That's not fair to anyone.”  
“I get that,” Tyler said nodding.   
“She said she wants to take a break,” he said staring at the ceiling of the car.  
“Dude seriously?” Tyler said glancing back at Mark in the rearview mirror.   
“Seriously.” he let out a long sigh. “Enough of this sad bullshit. I refuse to let my problems bring me down this weekend.”  
“Good,” Ethan said. “We'll have fun.”  
“And just think you'll be with the fans and Bob and Wade and Jack soon,” Tyler said. Mark smiled at the mention of Jack. The little Irishman was one of his closest friends despite the geographical distance between them.  
“Yeah. It's gonna be a good weekend,” he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Yay! Feel free to tell me what you thought or any ideas for later that you have in the comments. :)

“So this is our room.” Mark said looking around.   
“Well suite.” Tyler said. “Me and Eth have the room on the left. You get the right.”  
“Alright.” Mark said. He went to the room on the right to put down his suitcase. The sound of running water made him frown. Why was there someone else in his room? He looked at the room. Two queen size beds...one covered in girl's clothes and accessories. Had they gotten the rooms wrong? He hoped he hadn't just walked in on some fan girl. He took two steps back to head out the door. The bathroom door flew open and a girl came out with a towel wrapped around her head and another around her body. She yelped seeing Mark. “Hi!” she quickly recovered. “I'm your suite...mate? I guess. I'm a youtuber. I'm called (Y/Y/N) or in real life (Y/N). I know who you are. You're Markiplier. It's so great to meet you in person!” She held her free hand out to shake his hand. Mark took her hand still in shock. This girl was gorgeous!  
“Um...can I ask why you're here?” He finally managed to get out.  
“The front desk didn't tell you?” she asked frowning, “They accidentally overbooked so they had to put some people in the extra beds in some of the suites. They said they told all the people that it happened to.”  
“Excuse me for just one minute.” he said. He practically ran from the room and pounded on Tyler's door. Tyler opened the door a minute later.  
“What's up?”  
“You couldn't be bothered to tell me the other half of my room was occupied!” Mark said.  
“Oh I forgot and I didn't know she was here already.” Tyler said. “Sorry.”  
“She just walked out of the bathroom in only her towel!” Mark said. “What if someone sees us going into the same hotel room? There are fans in this hotel too.”  
“Mark you and Amy are on a break. Just let go. It's not like you're going to do anything with her. Nothing has to happen. And I've seen her videos. She seems like a really nice girl. Just relax. It'll all be okay. The fans can think what they want. You know the truth.”  
He groaned. “I just don't want this to be another thing to argue about when I get home.”  
“You honestly didn't know. Amy should believe that.” Tyler said.  
“I hope so.” Mark said. “I'm gonna go unpack.” He headed back across the common area to his room. (Y/N) was no where to be seen when he got back, but the bathroom door was closed so he assumed she was in there doing whatever it is girls do in the bathroom after showers. He went to the bed that wasn't covered in stuff and started to unpack his bag. He put his clothes in the dresser and plugged in his phone charger to make sure it was charged. By the time he'd finished unpacking his laptop and camera (Y/N) was out of the shower. 

She went to her bed and started putting away things. “So what kind of YouTuber are you?” Mark asked sitting on his bed and opening his laptop. “I'm a bit embarrassed to say I've never heard of you before.”  
“I'm fairly new.” she said, “But I'm a gamer as well. I mainly play stuff like The Sims or Spore. I'm not really a horror person.”  
“But horror games are the best!” Mark said.  
“Not when you get scared easily.” she said as she hung up a couple dresses in the closet.  
“I guess that's true, but sometimes being scared is fun. It gives you an adrenaline rush.” he said.  
“I'd rather go to King's Island.” she said shaking her head.  
“You're from Cincinnati?” he asked.  
“Other side of the river.” she said. “Greater Covington area.”   
“Wow small world!” he said.   
“Yeah.” she laughed. “It really is.”  
“So I'm guessing this is your first time at PAX?” Mark said.  
“Yeah. I was invited as an up and coming. I just hit 750,000. Though since being at PAX I've gained even more. Have quite hit a million yet. I'm hoping to by the end of this weekend.”  
“Well I'm sure you will.” he said smiling. “I'll even help if I can.”  
She smiled. “That's sweet of you.” She finished putting away the last of her stuff. “I'm gonna head downstairs, but I'll see you out there roomie.” She grabbed her purse and headed out the door.   
Mark sighed as he watched her leave. The words Tyler had said kept floating around in his head. “You and Amy are on a break. Nothing has to happen. You won't do anything with her...” But what if he wanted to?


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/N) came back a few hours later giggling and drunk. “Hey Markimoo,” she said flopping on the bed. “Have you been there since I left?”  
“Yeah. Yeah, I have,” he said looking up from his computer. “How much did you have to drink?”  
“A lot.” she giggled. She rolled over to look at him. “Come 'ere. My bed's so comfy. It's like a cloud.”  
“I don't think so,” he said laughing. “I think you need to sleep.”  
She pouted at him. “Fine. Tuck me in?” He shook his head and got up and tucked her in. His eyes were drawn to her (e/c) ones. He felt himself leaning forward. Their lips met. She tasted like pineapple and rum with a slight hint of vanilla, and something unnameable. He pulled back needing to breathe.   
“Wow,” she whispered.  
“Yeah,” he said quietly. “Night.”  
“Night,” she said. She watched him move back to his bed before she closed her eyes and fell asleep to dreams filled with Mark.

The next morning was awkward. (Y/N) remembered the kiss and of course, Mark did too. He hadn't thought about much else since it happened. Even his dreams were filled with the beautiful girl in the bed across from his. He got dressed in the bathroom and went to the joined area of the suite.   
“Dude you look like shit,” Tyler said as Mark sat down at the bar.  
“Couldn't sleep.” he mumbled.  
“Why not?” he asked.   
“I kissed her.” Mark groaned.  
“Fuck! Dude are you serious?!” Tyler said.  
“Serious about what?” Ethan asked coming out of their room. His hair was stuck up all over the place and his eyes still looked sleepy.  
“Mark kissed (Y/N),” Tyler said.  
Ethan immediately perked up. “You what?!”  
“I know. I know.” he groaned. “I just...she came back last night...she went out and she was drunk and she asked me to tuck her in.”  
“And like an idiot, you said yes.” Tyler interjected.”  
Mark glared at him but continued, “And then...I just got...lost in her eyes. They're just so beautiful and (e/c). And then we were kissing.”  
“So you're attracted to her,” Tyler said.  
“What gave you that idea?” Ethan said sarcastically.  
“Shut up both of you two,” Mark said. “I don't know what to do.”  
“Maybe you guys should just fuck,” Ethan said.  
“Ethan!” Mark said. “We can't...I'm...I'm still with Amy.”  
“No, you're on a break,” Ethan said. “It's fine.”  
“I mean she's with that one guy from high school anyway,” Tyler said.   
“What?” Mark said brows furrowing. Tyler pulled out his phone and showed Mark the picture that Amy had posted on Facebook.  
“Really she's with him?” he said scowling.  
“Maybe you should do the same,” Tyler said with a shrug.  
“But isn't that just using her?” Mark said, feeling guilty.  
“So?” Tyler said. “What she doesn't know won't hurt her.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, (Y/N),” Mark said going back to their room. “What do you have on your schedule today?”  
“Nothing actually. I was just going to walk around and enjoy the con today. I have a panel tomorrow with some other up and coming YouTubers.” she said.  
“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us. I'll talk to the manager but I can't see there being a problem,” he said.  
“Who all would I be hanging out with?” she asked.  
“Me, Bob, Wade, Tyler, Ethan, and Jack,” he said.  
“Sounds fun,” she said with a nod. “The rose among the thorns.”  
“Ouch,” Mark said with a laugh. “So...can you be ready to go in ten?”  
“Definitely.” She said with a smile. Mark got dressed while she was in the bathroom and they went out to the main rooms. Tyler and Ethan were waiting for them.   
“Hi!” Tyler said holding out his hand to (Y/N), “I'm Tyler. This is Ethan. It's nice to meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you too. I'm (Y/N).” she shook each hand and gave them a smile. “I'm excited to hang out with you guys today. It's gonna be awesome.”  
“Selfie before we leave!” Mark said. “Gotta get the fans excited.” He took a picture of all of them together and posted it on his social media. “Let's go!” They all headed out the door.

When they got down to the lobby they found Bob, Wade, and Jack waiting for them. “Hey!” Jack said hugging Mark.  
“What's up?” Mark said. “How have you been?”  
“Eh, been better. Signe and I broke up not long ago.”  
“Oh wow. I'm sorry to hear that,” he said frowning.  
“Tyler said you and Amy are split too?” he asked.  
“Yeah,” he nodded. With (Y/N) present he didn't want to get into the whole thing. Plus if she thought Mark and Amy were completely apart he'd have more of a chance at hooking up with her.  
“That sucks.” Jack patted his back.   
Mark shrugged, “It is what it is. I'm over it. Let's just head out and enjoy...Oh! Guys! This is (Y/N) she's a YouTuber. Her channels called (Y/Y/N). And she's joining us today.”  
“Awesome!” Jack stuck out his hand, “Nice to meet ya.”  
“It's awesome to meet you in person too.” she blushed, shaking his hand.  
“Aww, aren't you cute.” Jack smiled and Mark felt a pang of jealousy.   
“Anyway.” He called focus back to him. “We should get going we don't want to be late.”  
“Yeah.” Bob agreed. “Can't have the great Markiplier being late.” Mark rolled his eyes, but they all headed out.  
“You can ride with us,” Tyler told (Y/N).  
“Oh thanks!” she said. She climbed in the back seat behind Ethan. Mark got in on the other side, with Tyler driving. 

When they reached PAX they all got out and headed inside through the door for the YouTubers. It was on the opposite side of the main entrance so fewer fans would see them arrive. “So we have an hour before the panel.” Mark gazed at the schedule on his phone.   
“Well Me and Eth are gonna go look at some of the setups and things.” Tyler took Ethan's hand. “You two have fun doing...whatever.” He quickly dragged Ethan away before Mark could comment.  
“That wasn't obvious at all.” (Y/N) smirked raising an eyebrow at Mark. “Tyler and Ethan seem to like the idea of us.”  
“Apparently.” Mark shrugged, playing it cool.  
“I have to say I don't hate the idea. Especially if you are single.” she bit her lip, smiling slightly.  
“I don't hate the idea either.” Mark winked, ignoring the other part of the statement. She blushed, making Mark smile widely. She was so cute when she blushed.  
“So what should we do? I took a look around yesterday, but if you want to we can go again.”  
“Why don't we just hang out in the green room while we wait.” Mark turned toward the green room that led to the stage they'd be on.   
“Sounds good. I can get my vlog for today recorded,” she said patting her camera, which had been hanging around her neck all morning.  
“We've got a plan then.” Mark smiled as he opened the door for her. She stepped inside, bowing to him.  
“Why thank you sir.” she smiled.  
“Of course Milady.” he bowed as he pulled the door closed. She giggled and flopped down on one of the couches. She took her camera off from around her neck.   
“If I don't do it now I'll forget.” she shrugged looking at Mark.  
He shrugged in response. “Of course.” She turned the camera on and smiled. “Hi, guys it's me (Y/N) here at PAX East. I'm so excited to meet all of you guys. So...something crazy happened guys. I met...” she turned the camera to show Mark, “Yes that's right Markiplier at the hotel. And he was kind enough to invite me to join his panel today. And of course, I said yes! Because who turns down a collab of any kind with their heroes. I mean really. Anyway...say, Hi Mark.”  
“Hi Mark.” he quipped.  
“Cute.” she stuck her tongue out at him off camera. He laughed and rolled his eyes.  
“Hello everyone. I'm Markiplier. We're just hanging out backstage here at PAX. Hope you guys have as much fun as we do.” he waved. (Y/N) turned the camera back on her.   
“So yeah. I made it. I'm having a blast! And I can't wait to see all of you! Love you! You're beautiful and unique! Bye!” She turned off the camera.   
“Do you want to play a game?” Mark asked. “There are board games in the corner.”  
“Sure,” she said sitting up.   
“How's Scrabble sound?” he looked over his shoulder at her.  
“Sounds fine.” she smiled and sat on the floor next to the table. Mark came back over with the game. He sat near her and started getting out the pieces.   
“Are you good at this game?” (Y/N) raised an eyebrow.  
“Not overly.” Mark shook his head. “We'll see who does better.”  
“I guess we will.” She smiled. 

An hour later they had finished the game, (Y/N) won. “You can call me the queen of Scrabble.” she turned her nose up and smiled at Mark.  
“Yes your highness.” he gave her a mock bow.  
“Wait (Y/N) is royalty?” Jack came in having heard that as he walked in.  
“Just the queen of Scrabble,” she smirked at Mark before turning her attention to Jack. “Is it time to go on?”  
“About twenty minutes till,” Jack said. “The others should be here soon.”  
“Sounds good.” Mark looked at his phone to check for messages from the others. He had four new messages from Amy, but he ignored them. She wanted a break. Then a break she would get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think should happen at the panel? Leave me all your suggestions!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter is super short and I apologize. The next one will be longer.

They had an amazing time on stage hanging out, playing games, and getting to know (Y/N). Once they were finished they went out to lunch then it was back to the conference. Jack decided to keep (Y/N) company while Mark had autographs and photo ops. They ended up hiding out in a private area and watching stupid videos on YouTube. 

“You know your really cool Jack.” she said smiling. 

“You can call me Sean. I think we can be classified as friends.” He said smiling. 

She blushed, “Okay...Sean thanks. I like having you as a friend.” 

“Well, I think you are good to have as a friend too.” he said. He pulled her into a side hug and then casually left his arm there. 

When Mark came back from his autos and photo ops he was less than happy to see how cuddly they looked. He shook his head, “I can't get too involved with her. If she wants to get with Sean that's her choice.” 

“Hey Mark!” Sean said, just noticing that he was back. 

“Hey guys. You two have fun while I was gone?” 

“Oh yeah we had a blast. We just sat around and watched YouTube.” (Y/N) said. 

“Cool.” Mark said, “We should get back to the hotel. The others are going to be waiting for us.” 

“Oh yeah! We were going to play some games before bed.” Sean said getting up. (Y/N) stood too, pocketing her phone. 

“Let's go!” she said, “We don't want to keep the others waiting.”


End file.
